Koi
by ln.lfz
Summary: Koi : Un enfant brun aux yeux bleus sans pupilles...


Salut tout le monde ! Voilà un petit one- shot qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Comme toujours, c'est un Naru/Hina. Désolée pour les fans des autres couples .

Je m'excuse d'avance si la fin n'est si top mais c'est mon premier One- shot, alors ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi. Arigato Gozaimasu.

Voilà, maintenant place à l'histoire et à très bientôt.

KOI

-Koi ! Koi- kun !

Un jeune garçon lève les yeux vers la jeune femme qui l'appelle.

-Par ici maman ! cria- t- il en gesticulant le bras droit.

-Que fais- tu ici ? demanda- t- elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Elle s'accroupie en observant le pâté de son fils.

-Je fais un château avec le sable. Il est beau mon château !

-Oui, dit la jeune femme aux yeux laiteux en caressant la petite tête brune. Il est très beau.

-Je n'ai pas très envi que grand- père vient me chercher, maman.

-Il faut bien que tu t'inities à la tradition du clan Hyuga.

-Mais, tu m'as dit que papa n'était pas un Hyuga ! Alors je ne suis pas Hyuga.

-C'est vrai mon chéri mais tu possèdes quelque chose que ton père n'a pas, par ma faute, dit la jeune femme en observant en yeux bleus clairs du garçonnet.

-Tu veux parler de mes yeux… Ils sont différents des Hyuga. Ils ont les yeux blancs et moi j'ai les yeux bleus. C'est tout ! dit le jeune garçon en croisant les bras sals.

-C'est vrai que cela donne une certaine particularité, dit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Hinata, hurla une voix masculine.

La jeune femme se retourne vers son père qui attend sur le perron du manoir. Elle se lève et se dirige vers lui. Elle est suivit de son fils.

-Qu'y a- t- il père ? demanda- t- elle doucement.

-Ton fils est sal. Je t'avais dit de le préparer pour la cérémonie.

-Oui, mais…

-Je ne veux pas aller à cette cérémonie, cria la garçon en défiant son grand- père.

-Insolent, hurla Hiashi Hyuga en lançant sa cane sur l'enfant.

Son geste fut arrêté par la main d'Hinata.

-Je ne vous permets pas, père, dit- elle sans le regarder. Il n'a que cinq ans.

-Justement. Il a l'âge d'apprendre la maîtrise du Byakugan.

-Rien ne dit qu'il le possède. N'oubliez pas la couleur de ses yeux.

-Qu'importe ! Il est temps de présenter au clan… même si c'est un bâtard.

-En êtes- vous sûr ?

-Oui. Dépêche toi de le préparer. Tout le monde l'attend. Et je veux qu'il se tienne correctement… et il devra m'appeler Grand- père.

-Bien, dit Hinata en prenant la petite main de son fils. Allons- y Koi.

-Je ne veux pas. Tu ne seras pas là alors je n'irai pas, bouda l'enfant.

-Comment?

-Si tu veux que j'assiste à cette cérémonie alors maman vient avec moi.

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Alors je n'irai pas. Je rigolerai par la suite quand on dira que le grand chef du clan Hyuga n'a pas pu présenter son bâtard de petit- fils, dit le gamin en souriant sournoisement.

Hiashi serra fermement sa main sur sa canne de mécontentement puis s'en va :

-Très bien… Que ta mère t'accompagne, dit- il avant de s'en aller.

-Zut alors, dit l'enfant en faisant une grimace. Je pensais qu'il aurait refusé.

-Allons- y, Koi, dit Hinata en souriant tendrement.

-Tu es fâchée, maman ? demanda l'enfant en marchant au côté de sa mère.

-Pas du tout. Je suis contente que tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds comme le faisait ton père.

-Dit, dit maman, si tu me parlais encore de papa, dit Koi en fermant la porte de la chambre tandis que sa mère cherche des vêtements.

-Je t'en ai déjà parlé, mon chéri.

-Allez maman. Ca me donnera du courage pour la cérémonie.

-Et bien ton papa était… l'homme le plus puissant du village… Personne ne le savait mais il était le plus puissant… Tu as hérité ses yeux bleus… De magnifiques yeux. J'aime m'y perdre à l'intérieur. Souvent il me disait qu'un jour je m'y nouerai. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours en bataille, seul son bandeau frontal les retenait en arrière.

-Dis, Dis, maman… C'est vrai qu'il aimait faire des farces ?

-Oui… Il en faisait tout le temps. Cela l'amuser et tout le monde en riait. Cependant… il était triste à l'intérieur de son cœur. Peu de personne connaissait cette tristesse.

-Dis maman… toi aussi tu es triste. Il t'a abandonné alors que j'allais venir au monde.

-Il ne le savait pas… Je… je ne lui ai rien dit… sinon il serait resté… et le village serait détruit par ma faute…

-Maman, tu es heureuse que je sois auprès de toi ? demanda l'enfant en se serrant contre elle.

-Oui. Tu es ma lumière, Koi.Le seul souvenir de ton père. Tu représentes tout pour moi, dit- elle lui caressant tendrement les cheveux de son garçon.

-J'aurai voulu être blond comme papa. Comme ça je ne serait pas obliger de faire tout ça.

-Non… Sinon tout le monde serait qui était ton père. Il ne faut pas que les gens l'apprennent sinon tu seras rejeté.

-Je m'en fiche. Tant que tu seras avec moi, je serai toujours heureux.

-Je te comprends mais je sais que ton père aurait préféré ça. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu vives comme lui. Alors tu me promets de rien dire sur ton père. Dit qu'il est mort et que tu ne sais rien de lui. Promet le moi, Koi.

-Oui maman, je te le promets.

Hinata embrassa le front de l'enfant puis se leva. Elle fouilla dans l'armoire d'autres vêtements et se déshabilla. Quelque minute plus tard, elle se trouve habiller d'un long kimono bleu aux dessins ressemblant à des roses rouges. Elle tendit sa main à son fils qui la prend et tous deux sortirent de la chambre.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle de réception, Hiashi arracha l'enfant de sa mère pour le présenter officiellement à tout le clan et à tout le village de Konoha. Koi alla protester mais il vit sa mère lui faire signe de se taire, alors il garda le silence. Boudeur, il dut entendre l'étonnement des gens pour la couleur des ses yeux.

Quand l'occasion se présenta, il courut vers sa mère. Hiashi voulait le retenir mais Hinata l'en empêcha en lui disant toujours calmement :

-Vous avez présenté votre petit fils au clan, maintenant laissez- le tranquille. Il a fait sa part du marché.

Hiashi regarda avec étonnement sa fille aînée. Depuis qu'elle avait mis au monde son fils, elle s'est sentit traquée par la famille Hyuga. Elle avait peur que l'on lui vole son enfant. De ce fait peu après la naissance de Koi, elle s'est réfugiée auprès de l'Hokage. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs discussions qu'elle accepta de rentrer dans son clan. Cependant elle a refusé de vivre auprès d'eux et s'est cloisonnée dans une partie du manoir que peu de personnes y aller. A partir de là, elle commença à vivre indépendamment de sa famille et qu'elle changea de caractère. Jeune, elle était une fillette timide et introvertie, ne parlant peu. Mais maintenant, elle était une jeune mère qui protégeait son enfant contre l'autorité du chef de clan. Elle osa le défier aussi bien des yeux que de la parole. Hiashi Hyuga n'a jamais vu son petit fils grandir comme un Hyuga.

Quandau père, il n'a jamais su son nom. Hinata utilisait toujours le nom du clan quand il fallait appeler l'enfant, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il porte le nom de son père. Cependant, avec l'aide de l'Hokage, ce nom de famille resta secret dans tout le village.

Hinata salua respectueusement son père et s'en alla. Elle est interpellée par ses amis d'enfance.

-Salut Hinata, cria Kiba en s'avançant vers elle et Koi.

-Bonjour Kiba- kun, bonjour Shino- kun, dit- elle en les voyant.

-Bonjour Kiba- Oji- san et Shino- Oji- san, cria Koi en grimpant sur l'homme- chien.

-Je pensais que tu n'assisterais pas à la cérémonie, dit Shino d'une voix plate.

-Koi a insisté, si je peux dire ainsi, dit Hinata en rigolant tout bas.

-Je suis plus fort que ce vieux croûton, dit Koi en sautant dans les bras de Shino.

-Koi, tu devrais respecter ton grand père, dit Hinata en lui souriant.

-Pas envi, dit- il tout à contempler un insecte qui marche sur la joue de Shino. Dis, dis, Shino- Oji- san, tu me montres tes insectes.

-Toujours aussi survolté, dit une voix de femme derrière eux.

-Bonjour Hokage- sama, dit respectueusement Hinata en voyant la jeune femme.

-Arrête avec tes Hokage- sama, Hinata, dit-elle.

-Oba- chan, cria Koi en sautant des bras de Shino dans ceux de Tsunade.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en public, dit méchamment Tsunade à l'enfant.

-Oui, mais moi j'aime t'appeler comme ça, c'est tout, dit fièrement l'enfant.

-Tu ressembles à ton père comme ça, dit Tsunade en faisant une grimace. Koi, tu veux bien nous laisser, je dois parler à ta maman et à tes oncles de certaines choses.

-Oui. Shino- Oji- san, je t'attends dans le jardin pour me montrer tes insectes.

Shino cligna la tête. L'enfant leur fait signe et disparaît à l'extérieur.

Tsunade se retourne vers les trois ninjas et leur dit avec un visage fermé :

-Ils sont de retour.

-Qui donc ? demanda Kiba sachant pertinemment ce que leur annonce leur supérieur.

-Il va enfin le voir, murmura Shino suffisamment fort pour que ses amis l'entendent.

-Qu… Quand…. Quand arrive- t-il ? demanda Hinata toute tremblante.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'ils doivent arriver. C'estun message de Sasuke, il l'a retrouvé.

-Tu vas pouvoir le revoir Hinata, dit Kiba en souriant.

-Oui, dit doucement la jeune femme.

-Ce ne sera pas une explosion de joie, dit Tsunade tristement. N'oubliez pas que tous les deux sont des déserteurs. Ils ne resteront pas longtemps dans le village, continua- t- elle en regardant Hinata.

-Je sais, répondit- elle en baisant les yeux. Je… Je veux juste le revoir. Ne serait- ce une fois, dit- elle en souriant.

-Mais Hinata, je te demande de rien lui dire pour Koi, sinon…

-Mais il a le droit de le savoir, s'écria Hinata en colère.

-Je comprends ton attitude mais je le dois pour la survit du village. S'il reste au village, l'Akatsuki viendra nous attaquer.

-Je… Je comprends, dit Hinata en baissant tristement ses yeux vers le sol.

* * *

A l'extérieur, Koi entre dans le jardin des Hyuga. Son attention se porte sur un nid de fourmis. Il accourt vers ce nid et observe les vas et viens des travailleuses. Tout à son étonnement, il ne sentit pas la présence d'une personne.

-Koi ?

Il sursauta et regarde derrière lui. Il vit un homme aux yeux sombres.

-Qui… Qui êtes- vous ? demanda l'enfant.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ! dit l'homme. C'est vrai que la dernière fois que je t'ai quitté tu n'avais que deux ans.

-Tu… tu es mon parrain ?

-Je vois… Tu te souviens un peu de moi ?

-Un peu… Tes yeux… se sont les yeux de mon parrain. Il m'a promis de retrouver mon papa. L'as- tu retrouvé ?

-Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda l'homme en tendant sa main vers lui.

-Oui… mais ma maman. Elle va s'inquiétée. Je ne veux pas la rendre malheureuse.

-Je te comprends, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle sache où je vais t'emmener. Tu rentreras avant que la nuit ne tombe, je te le promets.

-Alors je viens avec toi.

L'homme prit l'enfant dans ses bras et il sauta d'arbres en arbres sans que personne ne remarque leur présence. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme pénétra dans la forêt et il ralentit sa course. Il descendit au sol et déposa l'enfant.

-Où est- ce que l'on est ?

-Nous sommes toujours à Konoha, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, mais je ne pensais pas que la forêt serait si proche du manoir.

-Elle ne l'est pas si l'on marche. Vient, suit moi.

L'homme continue sa marche jusqu'à une petite ouverture où le soleil éclairé. Au centre se trouvait un autre homme habillé d'un long manteau, entouré d'animaux.

-Où étais- tu passé, Sasuke ? demanda l'homme.

-Je suis allé cherche quelque chose pour toi… ou plutôt quelqu'un.

L'homme au long manteau se tourna vers son ami et Koi. Ses yeux bleus observèrent l'enfant tranquillement. Le vent joue avec sa chevelure blonde où certaines mèches lui masquées le visage. Koi le reconnu immédiatement.

-Qui est- ce, Sasuke ? demanda l'homme d'une voix étrange.

-Tu ne le devines pas ?

L'homme se redressa et tendit sa main.

-Approche petit, n'est pas peur.

Koi s'avance lentement vers l'homme alors que ses yeux s'agrandissent de plus en plus qu'il découvrit la personne en face de lui. Lorsque la main de l'homme toucha son visage, Koi frémit.

-Quel âge as- tu ?

-Cinq ans, répondit l'enfant.

L'homme sourit tendrement.

-Qui sont tes parents ?

Koi hésita un instant puis regarda l'homme qui continue de sourire. Il sourit en retour.

-Toi et ma maman.

-Je vois, dit l'homme. Est-ce que je peux t'enlacer, mon fils ?

Koi ne répondit pas mais sauta au cou de l'homme.

-Papa, pleura- t- il. Papa, c'est bien toi. Tu es mon papa ?

-Ne pleure pas mon petit, dit l'homme d'une voix implorante. Ne pleure pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'enfant et le père reculèrent de quelque centimètre pour s'admirer.

-Comment te nommes- tu, mon fils ?

-Koi. Uzumaki Koi.

-Koi… Ta mère a choisi un bien joli nom. Koi, dit l'homme en caressant le visage de l'enfant.

-C'est la première fois que je donne mon nom en entier.

-C'est vrai ?

-Maman ne voulait pas que je le dise aux autres sinon ils m'auraient bannît.

-Elle a bien fait… Tu lui ressembles tellement.

-Maman dit plutôt que je te ressemble. Il n'y a que les cheveux qui sont différents et mes… mes yeux.

-Tu as de très beaux yeux. Comme ta mère. De très beaux yeux… Mon fils.

Il le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras puis le lâche pour regarder Sasuke resté à l'écart.

-Tu le savais depuis le début, Sasuke ?

-Je suis son parrain, dit Sasuke les mains dans les poches. Sakura est sa marraine. Hinata voulait absolument qu'il soit en contacte avec nous, en souvenir de toi.

-Et tu l'as accepté… Pourquoi ne me l'as- tu pas dit lorsque l'on sait rencontrer.

-Sa naissance est taboue au village. Il était préférable que tu ne le saches pas sinon tu serais resté au village et l'Hokage ne voulait pas sa destruction. Quand j'ai appris que tu avais réussit à maîtriser Kyubi, je me suis dit que le village n'avait plus aucun danger. L'Akatsuki ne serai rien face à toi et face à … moi, dit-il en souriant. Alors, je suis parti à ta recherche en promettant à Koi de te ramener.

-Je vois… Mais Tsunade ne sait pas qu'il est avec moi.

-Non, j'ai profité que Hiashi Hyuga donne une réception à l'honneur de son petit- fils bâtard, pour l'emmener te voir.

-Cette réception est nulle. Mais Shino- Oji- san et Kiba- Oji- san étaient là. Shino- Oji- san devait me montrer ses insectes, comme il me le fait à chaque fois que je le vois. Puis j'aurai joué avec Akamaru, dit Koi en souriant.

-Cela veut dire que ta mère non plus ne sait pas que tu es avec moi ?

-Non. Elle doit s'inquiéter.

-Je ne le pense pas, dit Sasuke. J'ai envoyé un message à Tsunade lui disant que nous rentrons. Et quand je suis parti, elle discutait avec Hinata et ses amis.

-Alors allons les retrouver. J'ai envi de revoir ma femme.

* * *

Au manoir des Hyuga, une servante vient toute affolée devant Hiashi :

-Hiashi- sama, c'est affreux.

-Qu'est ce qui passe ici ? J'avais demandé mon petit fils. Où est- il ?

-Justement, dit la servante en baissant la tête. Nous ne le savons pas. Nous avons fouillé tout le manoir et il n'y a aucune trace.

-Comment, rugit Hiashi.

-On l'a peut-être kidnappé, dit un des invités.

-C'est impossible. Qui oserai le faire dans cette demeure ? dit un autre.

-Il a juste suivit quelqu'un, intervient Shino.

-Quelqu'un ? Qui est- ce, cria Hiashi.

-D'après elle, dit Shino en désignant une fourmi sur son doigt, il était vêtu de noir. C'est un homme aux cheveux bruns.

-Cheveux bruns ? Tu n'aurai pas plus d'information ? demanda Hiashi essayant de se souvenir d'un ennemi qui correspond à cet homme.

-Non… Il suffit juste utiliser son imagination.

Hiashi regarde le jeune homme à lunettes avec dédain. Puis son regard se posa sur ses deux filles en pleine discussion. A sa grande surprise, Hinata sourit. Il s'avance vers elles et demanda :

-Hinata tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton fils ?

-Koi est en sécurité. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiété, répondit calment la jeune mère.

-Tu sais qui l'a emmené.

-Je le devine… Il ne faut pas s'inquiété.

-C'est son père qui l'a emmené ? Il est brun.

-Son père n'est pas brun, dit Tsunade perturbée.

-Co… Comment… J'ai toujours cru qu'il était brun…

-Non, il est blond, dit Kiba en reniflant l'air. Koi est arrivé.

A la nouvelle, Hinata sourit de joie et court jusqu'au jardin. Elle cherche entre les différentes personnes à la recherche de Koi et découvrit la personne désirée, en haut d'une branche.

-J'en était sûr, dit Tsunade qui l'avait suivit. Les catastrophes vont commencer.

Deux hommes descendent de l'arbre et s'avance vers le petit groupe qui recherchait Koi.

-C'est inutile de le chercher, il est avec moi, dit l'homme blond en déposant l'enfant à terre.

-Qui est- ce ? demanda Hiashi en essayant de souvenir où il avait vu la dernière fois. Mais les marques de naissances aux joues lui rappelèrent Kyubi.

-Maman, crie Koi en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère. Tu n'as pas été trop inquiète ?

-Non mon chéri. Je savais avec qui tu étais.

-Mon parrain m'a fait découvrir la forêt sous un autre angle. C'était assez marrant. Et puis il était là, continua- t- il en regardant Naruto.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir enlevé ton fils sans te le dire, mais il le fallait. Je n'avais pas envi d'avoir plus de problèmes, dit Sasuke en s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

-Je te comprends Sasuke- kun. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait, dit Hinata en regardant derrière le jeune homme.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous venez faire dans mon jardin, intervient Hiashi furieux.

-Je crois que j'ai reçu une invitation, dit Sasuke en montrant le carton d'invitation. N'oubliez pas que je suis membre de la famille Uchiwa. Et je me suis permit d'inviter un vieil ami, pour me protéger. On ne sait jamais par les temps qui court.

-Et tu te donnes aussi le droit d'enlever mon petit fils ?

-C'est mon filleul. J'ai bien ce droit : le voir en privé de temps en temps. De plus Hinata n'a rien dit contre.

-Votre génération est de plus en plus insolente face à l'autorité, dit Hiashi en regardant les amis d'Hinata.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous, Hiashi- kun, dit l'Hokage. Sasuke- kun, Naruto- kun, vous venez avec moi, nous avons des choses à dire.

-Mais nous sommes venu pour la fête, dit Sasuke d'une voix morne.

-Ne me dit pas que tu veux absolument participer à cette fête ?

-Pas vraiment, dit- il en souriant. Alors allons- y.

Il fait un signe de la tête à Naruto qui sourit en retour et ils disparaissent avec l'Hokage.

Hinata prend son fils dans les bras qui lui chuchote quelque chose au creux de son oreille. Elle lui sourit et emmène Koi auprès de Kiba et de Shino.

-Est- ce que vous pouvez surveiller Koi ?

-Oui, dit Shino en prenant la main de Koi pour l'emmener voir des insectes.

-Fait très attention à toi, Hinata. Ton père t'a vu avec Koi et il risque de te suivre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Veille à ce que Koi ne dit pas de bêtise en mon absence.

-D'accord.

Hinata les laisse, quitte le manoir et s'enfonce dans la forêt, veillant à ce que personnes ne la suivent.

-Cet endroit me rappelle pleins de souvenirs, dit une voix forte.

-C'est vrai, dit Hinata en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

Soudain une ombre s'approche derrière elle. Aucunement apeurée, elle tourne la tête vers l'ombre.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, Naruto, dit- elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi pleures- tu ? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.

-C'est plus fort que moi, dit- elle en se blottissant aux creux de ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Naruto.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. Je peux enfin sentir ton odeur, dit- il en approchant son visage vers le sien.

-Naruto, Naruto, chuchota- t- elle au creux de son oreille.

-Chut ma princesse. Laisse moi profiter de ta présence. Cela fait tellement longtemps.

Doucement, il l'embrasse sur la joue puis il dirige ses lèvres vers les siennes. S'en suit un baiser torride. Leurs mains cherchent le corps de l'autre. Après plusieurs minutes, ils se lâchent et se regardent avec passion et désir.

-Naruto, je sens que je revis. Tout mon être te réclamait.

-Hinata, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Durant toutes ses années, je n'arrivais pas à abandonner ton image de mon esprit. Jiraya me dit toujours que c'est parce que tu représentes mon repos de l'âme… Mon âme fut très souvent perturbée. Juste le souvenir de ta voix et de tes paroles m'apaisait. Hinata… Tu m'as manquée… Mais je crois qu'il faut parle de certaine chose avant.

-Tu… Tu veux parler de Koi.

-Oui, Koi… c'est un très joli prénom que tu lui as donné. Savais- tu que tu étais enceinte avant que je ne parte du village.

-Oui, dit Hinata en baissant la tête.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as- tu rien dit ? Pourquoi je ne sais pas que je suis père depuis tellement d'année.

-J'étais obligé. Tu représentais une menace pour le village. Il fallait que tu partes. Si je te l'avais dit, tu ne serais jamais parti et peut-être que Koi ne serait pas venu au monde.

-C'est vrai… J'étais une menace pour le village. Je suis parti pour maîtriser Kyubi.

-Si tu es là… c'est parce que tu as réussit à le maîtriser. N'est ce pas ? demanda- t- elle en caressant doucement sa joue.

-Oui… J'ai réussit… enfin… je le crois…. Il essaie de sortir de temps en temps, mais c'est différent.

-Différent ? Comment ça ?

-Comme maintenant, dit une voix roque qui sort de la bouche de Naruto.

-Tu… Tu es Kyubi, dit Hinata surprise mais continue à lui caresser la joue.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Peur ?... Si un peu… mais Naruto me protègera. Je le sais.

-Je vois… dit tristement l'homme. Tu es la deuxième personne à ne pas avoir peur de moi. Qui reste dans mes bras.

-Qui est la première ?

-Sasuke…

-Mais Jiraya- sama ? N'est- il pas avec toi ?

-Si mais c'est lui qui à proposer ce pacte entre nous. Donc je ne le compte pas.

-Je vois… Kyubi est aussi fantaisie que Naruto, dit Hinata en rigolant tout bas.

-Ne me compare pas avec cet idiot, dit Kyubi vexé, puis il se calma. Hinata- chan… c'est au sujet de Koi…

-Qu'y a- t- il ?

-Je ne sais pas comment je peux l'expliquer, dit Naruto de sa voix normale, se qui surprit Hinata.

-Il faudra que je m'habitue à cette cohabitation, pouffa- t- elle.

-Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter car même si on le refuse, Kyubi et moi nous ressentons la même chose… Pour en revenir à Koi… Il se peut qu'il ait un peu des gènes de Kyubi, enfin du démon…

-Je le sais, dit Hinata très calmement.

-Comment ?

-Koi, possède tes facultés à guérir très rapidement. De plus il est rapide… Lee- kun dit qu'il pourrait le dépasser plus tard.

-Je vois alors c'est déjà commencé. Mais il a du hériter de ton sang aussi… Ses yeux le montrent.

-Pour la première fois dans le clan Hyuga, un enfant a commencé à maîtriser son Byakugan à l'âge de trois ans. Je crois que ce miracle est du à ton sang, Naruto. Cependant, mon père ne le sait pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, sinon il me volera mon enfant… Non, notre enfant… depuis qu'il est né, je me le suis appropriée alors que tu es aussi son père.

-Je le comprends parfaitement, dit Naruto en souriant. Tu es tellement calme devant tous ces obstacles.

-J'ai appris à être calme… Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'étais avec Tsunade- sama. J'étais tellement heureuse. Pour moi c'était le seul moyen de te garder près de moi… Mais Tsunade- sama m'a expliquée la gravité de la situation. Alors je n'ai rien dit. Quand tu es parti j'ai pleuré toute la nuit. Et puis il fallait que je dise à mon père que j'étais enceinte. Il était furieux et j'ai failli perdre Koi, mais je pense que mon instinct maternel s'est réveillé et j'ai arrêté le bras de mon père. Je suis allée me réfugier chez Tsunade- sama jusqu'à la naissance de Koi. Mais une nouvelle peur me tiraillait. La peur que mon père m'enlève mon enfant. Tsunade- sama me disait qui aurait le courage d'enlever un bébé aussi original, en référence aux yeux de Koi. Puis, mon père est venu plusieurs fois me voir pour que je rentre au manoir. On a fait un pacte où je vivrai au manoir mais dans une partie où personne ne viendrait me déranger. C'est là où je vis maintenant avec mon fils… notre fils. Il a toujours été ton reflet. Il est aussi effronté que toi et défit tout le temps son grand père comme toi tu défiais le village.

-Je vois que cela n'a pas toujours été facile pour toi, ma chérie. Mais je crois que Koi t'a beaucoup aidé de son côté. Il pense souvent à toi. Tout à l'heure, il s'inquiété pour toi pour sa disparition. C'est peut-être le fait que c'est mon fils, mais je l'aime déjà.

-Je suis sûr que vous allez vous entendre, dit Hinata en l'enlaçant de ses bras.

Tous deux s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

-Naruto, dit- elle en se serrant contre lui. Ne parts plus, je t'en supplie. Reste avec moi.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'il essayait de la calmer en lui disant des mots doux au creux de l'oreille.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux rester au village pour le moment. N'oublie pas que je suis considéré comme renégat. Je suis encore une menace potentielle pour le village étant donné que je vaux cher.

-Alors si tu parts, je viens avec toi. Je ne veux plus être loin de toi. Je n'en peux plus d'être seule.

-Je te comprends. Mais maintenant il y a une nouvelle donne. S'il n'y avait pas Koi, je t'aurai enlevé sur le champ mais je ne peux pas me permettre une telle chose. Il en dépend de sa vie. Je ne peux pas la mettre en danger.

-Non… Naruto… je t'en supplie prend nous… je ne veux pas me séparer ni de toi ni de Koi… Vous êtes les seules personnes les plus importantes pour moi… Naruto.

-Pour l'instant, je dois retrouver Tsunade et Sasuke. Depuis le temps, elle a du remarquer qu'elle parlait à un clone. Puis on avisera.

Naruto lâcha Hinata pour pouvoir partir mais elle s'accrocha plus fermement à son manteau.

-Naruto… Revient me voir lorsque tout sera fixer avec Tsunade- sama. Promet- le moi !

-Je ferais de mon possible.

-Si jamais tu ne reviens et que tu ais quitté le village, dit- elle en levant des yeux glacials, je peux te jurer que je quitterai le village avec Koi et je te suivrai… Que ça te plaise ou non.

-Hinata… Dehors, les hommes qui me chassent ne sont pas des tendres. Je préfère éviter tout dang…

-Je te suivrai, dit- elle en le lâchant. Que ça te plaise ou non.

Elle se retourne pour rentrer au manoir sans lui donner un coup d'œil. Naruto regarda sa silhouette disparaître peu à peu. Il avait combattu de nombreux ninjas mais jamais il n'eut aussi peur. Ce regard… On aurait pu croire qu'elle était possédée par Kyubi. Ce regard… Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Un animal traqué cherchant à trouver une issue. Et selon elle son issue c'est lui, un pauvre type pourchassé pour ce qu'il possède à l'intérieur de lui.

Il baissa les yeux tristes puis prend la direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle, son regard redevient impénétrable.

-C'est maintenant que tu arrives, dit- elle furieuse.

-Désolé, mais fallait que je lui parle de certaine chose avant de te voir.

-Que comptes- tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais les conséquences seront énormes.

-Que t'a- t- elle dit ?

-Que j'aille la voir après qu'on ait discuté.

-Tu comptes le faire ?

-Que je le fasse ou pas, elle me suivra et qu'importe le danger.

-Naruto sache qu'elle sait très bien se défendre. Je pense qu'avoir son enfant cela l'a rendu puissante… Bien que son père ne veut pas voir ses progrès.

-Alors que veux- tu de moi ? demanda Naruto en regardant fixement la jeune femme.

-Que tu partes.

-Bien, dit- il déçu.

-J'ai une mission pour toi, dit Tsunade en souriant.

Naruto la regarde attentivement et lui retourne le sourire.

-Et qu'est ce que je fais de ma femme et de mon fils ?

-Tu as bien dit que quoi que tu fasses, elle te suivra ?

Naruto ferma les yeux et sourit heureux.

-Merci, Tsunade- nee- chan.

-Okaeri, Ototo.

* * *

Dans la pénombre de la chambre une silhouette resta assit à même le sol. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle attendait quelque chose.

Sans un bruit une autre silhouette passe devant la porte coulissant qui mène au jardin intérieur. Elle entre dans la pièce et se dirige vers cette autre silhouette qui resta toujours stoïque. La prenant dans ses bras, elle bougea légèrement pour l'embrasser.

-Je parts dans une heure.

-Je serai prête.

Une caresse sur la joue pâle.

-Tu es tellement belle… Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir épouser, Hinata.

-Naruto, embrasse- moi, s'il te plaît.

-Tout les fois que tu en auras envi, dit- il en effleurant les lèvres.

-Koi nous regarde, dit- elle en souriant.

-Je le sais… C'est la première fois qu'il voit sa mère dans les bras d'un homme.

-Mais cet homme est son père.

-Et il le sait, dit Naruto en regardant l'enfant qui avait bien comprit qu'il s'est fait remarquer.

Tous les deux sourit puis Koi s'éclipsa, alors Naruto embrassa passionnément sa femme.

* * *

Quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent l'enfant avec un sac de voyage. Naruto sourit une nouvelle fois.

-Allons- y ! dit- il en marchant.

Koi prend la main de sa mère pour qu'elle rattrape son père.

-Allons-y, cria- t- il joyeux ne se souciant pas de son entourage.

Hinata lui prend son sac et Naruto le prend dans ses bras. Deux ombres disparaissent au clair de lune.

FIN


End file.
